


his weakness!

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, chen is a sneak, kai is just a hyungry bear, sehun being sehun, their montionned a lot, xuimin is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: The four times Kyungsoo thought he could deal with Chanyeol's cute ears and one time he was happy he couldn't.Or just D.O. being whipped for his boyfriend.(I am not good with summaries but give it a chance, Just chansoo and exo being cute in general. I enjoyed writing it and i hope you can enjoy reading it as well)





	his weakness!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ! i snapped . I just began writing and apparently i had a lot to say about this hhh.
> 
> I stole some realities and played with them, Kyungsoo is just me fangirling about Chanyeol :))
> 
> enjoy!!!

Every man has his weakness . Such is life and such is human nature.

No matter who you are there is no escaping that little thing that make you tick.

Every man has his weakness . It is a fact.

Even legends has vulnerability. You can't possibly have overlooked superman's kryptonite or sebastian michaelis and cats . Even Apaman need to be careful with water !!! 

if yes , then kindly remove yourself from Do Kyungsoo's internal monologue and go right back under the rock where you were living.  
-and no he wasn't being a nerd he simply wasn't in need of a cultureless audience- 

So as he was saying ,Every man has his own shortcoming. And Do Kyungsoo as a perfectly healthy, successful and young man has of course a very acceptable one .

One of the Nation's pick main vocalist, a brilliant actor that managed to break the stereotype against idol's acting and an excellent cook if his Takayuki has a say in Do Kyungsoo deemed it only honourable to have a weakness .

After all wouldn't it be unfair to people if he didn't? 

 

His weakness was of a butterfly wing's like shape .White, alluring sometimes in pink of an Earth song rose . Big in all the way it made his beloved so smoll . Perched so delicately on a precious existence, yet so outstanding and proudly displaying . So supple ,smooth and delicious . 

 

He was so gone and for good reasons , who could resist such cuteness ? an adorable trail that only lived to highline more cuteness. 

 

As far as weakness go Do Kyungsoo thought himself to be lucky .

 

There was worse fate than appreciating one of his boyfriend's charm. He could have a crush on crabs or get off to mecha erotica , like eww. And he failed short as to see what was so ridicules about his current predicament .

 

Okay maybe he could see what his friends found funny about this quite "unique " weakness he has .But that didn't mean they weren't wrong .

 

They ought to instead be relieved by this human characteristic that made him closer to the bunch of monkeys they were. and impressed by how good he managed to deal with it. 

 

As a matter of fact , Do Kyungsoo refused to feel ashamed. Thank you very much . if you were to say otherwise you are simply jealous. He understand . who wouldn't be? 

 

And there is a recipe of very good examples as to how good Do Kyungsoo is at keeping his -obsession- with Park Chanyeol's ears at  
bay.

 

1- He didn't minimize or hid the extent of his infatuation.

Oh Sehun was a kind and thoughtful dongsaeng.

How many time did he argue with his hyungs when they chewed more than they can sallow- literary sometimes- (NO Jongin you can't stuff an entire chicken in your mouth) or comfort their frustrated sighs with his hugs.

 

But to take care of his-often- stubborn hyungs he need to be extra attentive to pick on their silent changes and signs.

Today his radar has caught his favourite hyung paying a lot of attention to his phone. Don't get him wrong Kyungsoo being hooked with his iphone in itself wasn't weird by any mean. 

 

After all even without possessing a social media account his hyung was always watching movies, playing games and messaging his friends on kakaotalk.

 

What was strange is the besotted face he aimed to his screen. The soft stare usually reserved for his boyfriend. Sehun plissed his eyes in suspicion could it be? But then why would he when said boyfriend was currently passed out on the floor from their dance practice and completely whiten reach? 

 

The makene sized his hyung's distraction and quickly snatched his Smartphone to steal a glance. His blank face merged in a disgusted grimace.

"Really hyung ? and me who thought you two couldn't be more gross ?" He mocked before letting a pained grasp when Kyungsoo punched his stomach.  
"You brat, give me that !"A hand tried to get back the arm of crime.

 

"Oh!! Kyungsoo-yahhhh are sure about how you are treating me?" Smirking he held the device out of his fortunately tiny hyung's reach "I might slip and tell about those compromising photos" He teased.

"You wouldn't dare..." "Oh!! wouldn't I ?""and they aren't compromising" he whispered. Sehun did a double take. Was Do Kyungsoo seriously blushing and not beating the shit out of him ?

 

He returned his attention to the seemly innocent pictures of Park Chanyeol's face and continued swapping. Something was fishy and to say he was curious was an understatement!!!

Then he stumbled on a curious image of a human and familiar ear. He stood still, blinked his eyes what? What did just happen? 

 

" maybe I really should tell the others""I will Cooke your favourite meal""You already do..."mumbled a shocked Sehun "Besides, you need help"

"You rude brat! How about you worry about your one sided love with Vivi before "A more strong kick was landed both physically and psychologically.

 

"Defensive aren't we ?""Shut up!! no one better know about this" Threatened D.O." Admit it Hyung why else would you keep it a secret ?"  
"It isn't a secret. I just don't need you telling them" The older stressed the you.

 

Their makene was too dramatic for his own good. Kyungsoo didn't need to hear the words ears and kink nowhere near each other, more so from Baekhyung with his greasy smiles. 

 

He will tell them someday in his own terms. Surely, probably ...

Kasper called the end of their break. Kyungsoo resumed to his position but not before retrieving his treasure. 

 

Yeah and a treasure it was. You wouldn't began to know how difficult it is to assemble a folder of your boyfriend's cute ears. 

 

 

 

2- He did not spend an abnormal time thinking about or indulging himself in them.

Park Chanyeol was obvious. He was all confident speech and cocky smile. Always getting off about his good looks and handsome face.

 

He boasted about leaving girls and boys flustered with an arrogant smirk. But the truth is he has no idea about the effect he had on people. Wouldn't recognise if someone was dying because of his full teeth smile and his cute antics if it hit him on the face.

 

God only know if he wasn't the one to confess they would have died of pinning And old age.(-You love me? but you're always hanging out with Jonging?-I spend more time with you?-I am your bestfriend !-I told you I wanted to spend the next 100 years together -Wasn't it platonic and on vlive? -I always smile with you -...I always smile with you too)

 

His obviousness annoyed Kyungsoo most of the times, but it did have its advantages. For example he could tease the giant all he wanted and his lover wouldn't for the life of him figure it was simply to get a rise out of him.

 

An angry Chanyeol was scary in his silence and spiteful stares. Fire that burned just under the surface, ready to scorch anyone too close. 

 

However, A frustrated Chanyeol was just a pill of annoyed glares, dramatic tantrums and sulky faces. 

 

The more worked up he got, the more high pitched his whining get. His limbs gaining their own limbs, red ravaging his puffy cheeks, his neck and chest. All in all it was an endearing sight.

Then -Kyungsoo favourite's part-his ears coloured Amaryllis till they became of a prince feather. Peeking more than usual they softened his boyfriend's face and melted Kungsoo's insides.

A private spectacle that only needed faking neglect to the endless "Kungsoo-yah" "Kyungsoo-yahh""D.O.""Do Kyungsoo" "Kyungsooo-yahhhh"

 

Yeah, it was easy, no one can blame him.

"Yah! I am talking to you" broke his musing and brought his attention from elfish ears to their owner who was fully pouting at him.

"You could at least try to listen sometimes, this is important" Kyungsoo stretched his arm, held a wrist and yanked his tired boyfriend on his lap.

 

Tired from a concert where he wore a red basket ball cap on his head. And had the audacity to lean to his side so he could fix it for him. Ears standing proudly after mouths of hiding behind his lover's hair.

It was too much of a temptation.

 

Bony legs landed on wide tights, a thought fit on the changing room's small couch, but Kyungsoo didn't care. He ran his hand in Chanyeol's black hair, got close enough to breath in his mouth a honest "Of course, it is important" Then swallowed his answer with a kiss. 

 

Chaste kiss that quickly changed as Chanyeol let his irritation be known, running his tongue along Kyungsoo's, Sucking said tongue then biting it in retribution for all his trouble.

The younger was impossible, he just came to invite him for dinner. There was a restaurant nearby that he thought his lover would enjoy. Cosy and private like he preferred.

But of course he had to ignore him, he titled his boyfriend's head and engaged their mouths in a more heated dance.

 

This habit of Kyungsoo pissed him off although he knew it was mostly unintentional. The smaller one was always swimming in his thoughts and he eventually always apologised in subtle, sweet gestures. 

Long fingers relaxed their hold on his nape, Kyungsoo smiled and proceeded to devour dry, flush lips. 

They were taunting him anyway, looking so kissable.

 

 

 

 

3-It did no interfere with his work or relationships.

The 15 July 2018 , Seoul. Do Kyungsoo was going to commit fucking murder.

Tomorrow's headlines were going to announce the dismisses of Kim Minseok and Kim Jongin by the hand of their fellow teammate on the concert stage. It was going to be spectacular and bloody but mostly bloody. 

Journalists should be grateful really. Thought Kyungsoo, a dark hue looming over his head.

He clinched his hold on the camera then stood to make his way and follow his members to the centre or the other side, he didn't care anymore. 

What he cared about was to enjoy his time with their lovely fans who came so far to see them.

 

Keep his facade on, his perverted minded hyung and dumb donseang weren't getting a reaction from him tonight. Especially if it was their intention. 

 

And eventually teaching them a lesson. No one ridicule him like that and live to tell. 

 

It started in an ordinary way, the xuikaichansoo group were as usual being all over each other's while one of them played with the camera. They would stuck their butt in the lens way, hug excessively and engage in all kind of fan hearts killing intimacy.

It was simple, funny and entertaining . 

 

Kai was leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder and Xuimin was approaching in lights steps probably set to carry on some devilish plan. Like when he made exo-ls scream their lungs out by sticking his face kiss close to Chanyeol's face.

 

Yeah, some Xuiyeol shippers were in heaven that day, but not our dear penguin for whom the distance was too short. Nevertheless he didn't say a thing.

 

Do Kyungsoo was a bit on the possessive side. He shared his things just fine, his loved ones ? not so much. 

He wasn't shy about it but didn't let it control his relationships anymore.

 

From when he started dating Chanyeol and even before they got official, there was a lot times when he wanted to rip someone's head for being too handy.

 

Those moments were frequent but never serious. A simple peck clear his mood.

 

It is difficult to be jealous of a guy for seducing your boyfriend when he choke you in a smothering hug right after.

 

So while his hyung fed their fans fantasies, D.O. gave them the close show on the Elyxion's big screen. 

 

But today was different. 

 

Minseok latched on the younger's backs, got a mouthful of Jongin's hair, then suddenly bite on Chanyeol's left ear. Never one to be dethroned of his number one Chanyeol's ears indulger. The youngest immediately imprisoned the right one between his teeth.

 

Tasty looking ears that Kyungsoo didn't have the courage to approach since that nightmares worthy mouth when Chanyeol stopped talking to him, because he made fun of them.

 

Do Kyungsoo wasn't just envious. He was livid, petty and resolved not to let this pass in silence. 

 

If Tan happened to disappear and reappear mysteriously but not before scaring her dad to death, what an horrible accident.

 

If Jongin lost his favourite bear plush, he probably should start organising his items.

 

If Sehun ate an expired ramyun that no one knew the origin of-could instant noodle ever expire?-and spend a days in bed, that was karma for being a snitch. 

 

If when asked about what happened, their eyes flashed in Kyungsoo's direction. They were certainly seeking comfort.

 

 

 

 

4-He didn't experience withdraw when he tried to stop.

 

100 days my prince was a historical drama where Do Kyungsoo played the leading role. It was an honour and awesome opportunity. One more step in his actor dream.

 

100 days my prince was a beautiful experience, where he got to work with amazing co-actors and befriend them. He got to feel, express new emotions as Lee Yul.

 

He got to see how so many people gather and do their best to give the scenario life. It wasn't easy but he had the chance to be in the centre of it all and works hard alongside those people to accomplish a piece of art.

 

He was the most grateful. but....

 

100 days my prince was also 5 months far from his exo family, from his sunflower. Too busy to catch up properly.

 

100 days my prince was 5 months he acted professionally and didn't open his Chanyeol special folder. He tried but got so close to a repeated Sehun accident with Nam Ji-hyun he couldn't risk it anymore. 

 

100 days my prince was 5 months he busied himself from daydreaming of cute yoda ears by learning his lines, and repeating his scenes. with no satisfying amount of his Chanyeol to state his hunger.

 

It was a hard lesson of perseverance. With clinched fingers, bitten lower lip and brooding days. He survived.

 

Fortunately it reached its end. Kyungsoo sighted happily, he burrowed closer in the taller man's arms.

 

Chanyeol was so precious. He missed his hugs, his anime eyes, his gentle touch, the way he was so effortlessly kind and generous of himself, his genuine enthusiasm, the cute way he has of doing whatever without realising or trying, how he take care of Kyungsoo like he is simply breathing. 

 

A heart formed on Kyungsoo's lips as tears slipped on the matters.  
His eyes shining of witness and fondness his young self didn't think he could ever feel towards someone else.

 

Tomorrow he will wake first but will just lay dawn till he isn't awake alone and feel happy he get to love and be loved by such a person.

 

Maybe he did played with one adorable ear for about half an hour at it.

But he went through Chanyeol drought for months. Give him some break for God's sake!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5- He didn't continue despite physical and mental harm.

 

D.O. was fine, just peachy. In fact he was doing perfectly good.

 

The drama he played in is the fifth highest rated Korean drama in cable television history.

 

Swings kids ranked second place on Korean theatres among Korean movies, since its release. His parents attended the VIP premier and were so proud of him they cried. He even scored a hobby that he enjoyed.

 

He got to comeback with his members and watch with awe the way their loyal Iris's support never wavered.

 

All in all he was so lucky and life was good.

 

Maybe that was the problem, Life probably thought he was getting spoiled and judged it time to throw an obstacle his way.

 

Or maybe God finally heard Dandanies's prayers for long hair, pitied them and decided to punish him for his headstrong ways.

 

It also could be that his almongkyung nature cachtched up with the realisation his suicidal reveries.

 

Yes, He did dream of killing himself. How not to while living with a bunch of crackheads? No matter how fond he was of them and in love with one, it did no make waking up because of loud screaming in the middle of the night, having a constant empty fridge, finding chicken bones in every corner, being walked on the bathroom while showering, having the dorm go through cold war and heated arguments about Deadpool vs Ironman, etc .... any easier.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe he managed to endure all of it to be shot down by his most trusted person.

 

But he did acknowledge his part in this situation.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared a lot of similarities. From the cartoon characters on their bags in debut. Their dressing style with black, comfortable cloths. Their taste and passion in music. To the way they dropped to the floor laughing. 

 

It did came naturally with them always wanting to be part of each other's life.

 

So the actor shouldn't really be all that surprised when his boyfriend came back after an appointment with his hairdresser sporting a copy of his own hairstyle.

 

It isn't like Chanyeol didn't start learning tap dance as he saw the happiness of his soulmate practicing. How he was so determined to accompanies the younger's dance steps. How he ask till they spend hours in their tap shoes till their toes throbbed . 

 

He shouldn't but he was surprised. 

So much his cup of hot tea slipped through his finger to break on the ground. In his hustle to savage his composure and the teacup he bended so fast he hit his forehead with the counter and injure himself with a shard of glass.

 

"Soo!!! are you okay?" dizzily he registered as his boyfriend hurried to his side and began inspecting his skull.

"Ah I am fine Ouch!!" Apparently he did burn his hand as well.

 

"What came over you? this clumsiness is mine normally" Chanyeol leaded him on a chair and put an ice pack over his burn. 

 

Kyungsoo felt like his mouth would betray him so he stayed silent as the taller went in the bathroom's way to fetch the first aid kit. 

 

"Do you need a pill for headache?"Asked the rapper. Skin so pale against a dark small fringe, prominent collarbone where his shirt was so loose, big brown eyes looking at him with concern. 

 

He shook his head. His brain was no more but jelly.

 

"Is my good looks too much for you?" He Joked, tenderly scrubbing ointment on the younger's palm.

 

Considering that Kyungsoo was about to lose his shit because of his boyfriend's ears sticking adorably more than usual. The short haircut and the simple chandelier earrings dandling genteelly serving to make such a beautiful picture. 

 

Chanyeol wasn't wrong but his ego didn't need any more stroking.  
Kyungsoo changed the subject "What are those?"

 

"Oh? I lost a bet with Jongdae and now I have to wear them for three days"

 

"He want you to wear jewellery ? why?" The younger tried to concentrate on the conversation and not on the flower shaped ornament. Maybe he should invest in an engagement earring. Rings were overrated anyway. 

 

"I don't know? something to do with Chansoo president and not losing to Sehun" 

That bastard fumed Kyungsoo he was going to pay.

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo are you really okay? Is there something you aren't telling me? " Chanyeol finished applying the brand aid. 

 

Then titled his chin in a puppy like manner. and not the horndog he was and will be till he get his answer.

 

Kyungsoo sighted resignedly. 

 

Okay!! life? God? karma? whatever You won.

He wasn't calm. He wasn't chill. In fact he was the farthest from calm. He was whipped and about to have a stork because of his boyfriend's ears.

 

Every time they killed more of his brain cells and all he could do was trying to protect the last vestiges of his dignity, but is too late now. 

 

If he didn't die today because of the noise Chanyeol made as he nibbled on them, how sensitive they apparently were reducing his lover to a begging mess, the sweet taste ,how they flushed as he sucked on the pointed tip.

 

He was dying out of embarrassment tomorrow by Chanyeol's annoying vanity and his band mate's more annoying teasing.

 

But as Kyungsoo tugged and kissed. He supposed that it was worth it. He was okay with being so feeble for his weakness.

More than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo! you arrived here, thanks for persevering hhh
> 
> If you have the time to drop a kudos or comment it will be deeply apreciated:))


End file.
